


Sweeping the Thief Away

by whenyouwriteinbed



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Bad title as always, F/M, If someone wants to take this feel free, One Shot, Plus some notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenyouwriteinbed/pseuds/whenyouwriteinbed
Summary: It was a normal job, and when it's that easy, you can take some time to talk with your teammates without communicating anything important.Such was this job where the leader of the Phantom Thieves freely talked to one of his teammates as he made his way towards his objective.His goal and his most valued companion.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Original Yoshizawa Kasumi & Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi, Persona 5 Protagonist/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 45
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thought came to me a while ago, and I needed to get it out of my system. If anyone wants to take this AU, feel free to, just let me know if you do.  
> And I know I said this would be Wednesday, but I was getting distracted from doing what kept me from uploading twice this weekend, so here ya go.

With a brief flash of silver, a hook went flying through the air, going unnoticed as guards ran in the opposite direction.

Grinning as he watched the guards go by, a boy gave the guards one final mock salute while he gave the wire a quick tug, quickly jumping up before kicking his feet off the ledge.

This was a well-practiced maneuver by this point, with the detailed information that he got from the inside and the practice he did in the forest preparing him for this.

Feet landing on a stone surface, the boy rolled as the wire disappeared into the darkness, a faint glimmer of black sparkling as he came to a stop. Reaching a gloved hand up, he felt something fly into it and grinned, putting it into his pocket a familiar metal clink softly rang as it settled in with the rest of the objects inside.

Checking his surrounding to make sure that no one saw him, he moved down the path, his cloak fluctuating between dark blue and black when he spotted a flight of stairs and a familiar crop of hair waiting below a step.

“Kasumi,” the boy said, making his way towards the stairs as said crop of hair turned to face him, a small smile on her face.

“Hey there Ren,” the face smiled, rising to show that it had no body, though it didn’t seem to phase the boy at all.

“Is Sumire where she should be?” Ren asked as the face latched itself onto his shoulder, facing behind him while he ran down the stairs, his cloak shifting colors once more.

“Yep,” Kasumi said as Ren pressed against the wall, the small window that was his entry point getting closer.

“She’s getting better at this, don’t you think?” Kasumi said, smiling proudly.

“It’s reached a point where me head could just fall off.”

Ren laughed, though it was quickly interrupted with him spitting some of her brown hair out from a passing breeze.

“You really need to tie your hair up more before we do these kinds of things,” he grumbled as he fiddled with the window, saying nothing at how easily it opened. Kasumi just laughed, shaking her head as more of her hair flew into Ren’s face, before disconnecting from his shoulder and flying into the room.

“And since when has that ever gotten in your way?” Kasumi asked once Ren slipped into the room, his cloak darkening in the dark room.

“Once where I nearly lost a finger,” Ren said as he put a hand up, shutting Kasumi up as the sounds of frantic footsteps could be heard from the outside. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Ren lowered his hand.

“I still don’t want to deal with chests like those ever again.”

“That doesn’t count,” Kasumi said, reconnecting herself to Ren’s should as he slowly opened the door, the footsteps having passed a few minutes ago. “Ann managed to put it back on.”

“That’s not the point,” Ren said as his cloak shifted colors again, moving into a position to run as a silver object flew out of his pocket and into his hand.

“The fact that I barely managed to pull the finger back out is what let her put it back on,” he said as he took off in a full sprint, flicking small pieces of something from his hand as he kept running.

“Well, at least you got Sumire to worry over you about it,” Kasumi grinned, making Ren look at her like he couldn’t believe her.

“Bringing her up doesn’t change anything about this,” he grunted, leaping into the air as he latched onto a column, climbing up so that he was out of sight from more guards who ran by, too busy to take a look back.

“It was your hair that got in my eyes.”

With a pout, though Ren couldn’t see it, Kasumi stayed quiet as he continued to run, flicking more and more pieces of silver as he ran, before finding a stairwell.

“This the one?” Ren asked as he stopped, making Kasumi turn her head to look.

“Yep,” she nodded, disconnecting herself from Ren’s shoulder. “There’s nothing else in the way, so it should be an easy path to the top.”

With a small grin on his face, Ren reached for the door, pausing as Kasumi giggled, making him look at her. “I know it’s been a while since you’ve seen her, but try not to get too excited,” she said, grinning as her head floated in midair. “It may be her body, but I still felt all of it before this mission started.”

Ren shot Kasumi with a scowl, to which she stuck her tongue out and said that she was going back to her own body, flying high towards the ceiling and towards the main entrance.

Shaking his head, Ren opened the door, a spiral staircase greeting him. Walking in and closing the door behind him, he listened for a moment to see if anyone saw him go in.

Upon hearing nothing, he grinned and dashed up, torches briefly dimming as he climbed. It went on for a few minutes before he reached the top, where a small door waiting for him, as a silver key was still in the lock.

“Sumire?” Ren asked, knocking on the door and pulling the key out.

There was a smile on his face as he heard the faint sound of someone stumbling around, followed by the sound of someone tripping on the floor.

Chuckling, Ren opened the door, seeing a girl in a maid’s outfit laid out on her back, her head resting on her stomach. It looked more of a result of falling there instead of deliberate placement, as some of her hair rested under her neck and chin.

“Ah, Ren,” the girl blushed, her head rising as she collected herself, her body sitting up as she put something under her arm, brushing herself down.

“Hey Sumi,” he grinned, reaching a hand out as her head floated forward, giving her a kiss as her body stood up, lining up with her head as she gave him a hug.

“Got the documents?” Ren asked, backing out of the kiss as Sumire’s blush persisted, her face as red as her hair.

“Yeah,” Sumire nodded, pulling what she held under her arm and presenting it to Ren. “Here they are.”

With a grin, Ren took the papers and curled them up, placing them into the same pocket as his silver tools, though they sank in way deeper than paper would given the size of the pocket.

“Let’s go.”

As the two made their way down the stairs, Sumire took the lead as her head floated ahead, able to fly back to if something was wrong.

And there apparently was, because she slowed her run down, before eventually coming in line with her head.

“What’s wrong?” Ren asked as Sumire turned to look at him.

“There’s a hole in the wall,” she said, making him raise a brow.

“Look,” she said, walking forward again as light started to glow brighter than what torchlight should’ve allowed.

And there was a hole indeed, a perfect circle as it exposed part of the floor below.

“What’s the plan?” she asked, looking at him as a second hole was blasted into the wall, though further down the stairwell given the sound.

Swapping places with her, Ren stepped to the front as he poked his head out, looking to see what caused the hole to form.

“I know what did this,” he said, pulling his head back as an arrow whizzed by, embedding itself into the stone behind them.

“We’re going down to the second hole, then our little bird will get us out,” he said, grabbing Sumire as he started to sink into the floor.

With a nod, Sumire let herself be carried as she landed softly on the stone below, but a crack came from her feet.

“You okay?” Ren asked, looking down as Sumire raised a foot.

“The heels broke,” she said, going down to take off the shoes.

“Always with the cheep heels,” Ren said, taking the shoes and putting them into his pocket, as they also seemingly disappeared. “You think they would spend more on stuff like that given their flaunting of wealth.”

Not missing the disdain she heard in his voice, Sumire gave him a quick peck on the cheek, smiling as she went down.

“It’s fine,” she said, a light blush on her face.

“We’re fixing that, aren’t we?” Sumire said, touching the spot where she kissed him.

It took a bit, but he did nod, reaching into his pocket as he pulled out a small ribbon, tying it around her neck.

“Let’s get out of here.”

Reaching the hole that they would be leaving from, Ren fiddled around with something in his pocket, the small silver hook showing up in his hands as he passed something else to Sumire.

“Whenever you’re ready,” he said, as a small shadow spilled out from the hook, connecting itself to Ren’s palm.

With a nod, Sumire walked towards the hole, then jumped up, falling as she waited from the hand she knew was coming.

Just before she passed the hole, Ren came right behind her, taking the time she had given him to shoot his hook out and come out, grabbing her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ignoring the shouting below them, Sumire waited for the shadow to disappear from Ren’s hands as they swung up, nearly reaching the window of the room where they had met before she snapped her fingers. The small silver trinket that Ren gave her started to trickle down her wrist and onto Ren’s neck.

After a few more seconds, bits of silver flew out of the walls of the hall Ren had climbed, making the building collapse and panicked shouts call out from below. Once the back of Ren’s cloak started to bulge, Sumire slid towards his stomach, his grasp on her shifting as the silver spreading itself into wings beneath his cloak.

“And a perfect getaway,” Ren said, giving Sumire a quick kiss as they glided away, while the continued shouts below sent them off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to expand on this, I'll make a basic character sheet for the Sumis and Akiren, name can be whichever. I won't be doing anything more than that though, so have fun if you want to work with this. The dullahan thing was more of a result of it being spoopy season, though don't expect anything special from me come the 31st.


	2. Extra information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extra information for people who want more about this AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and forth if I wanted to post this, but since I ended up writing this anyway, may as well.  
> All of this information was hammered out in the Sumi discord from the questions asked by Theroonco and my answers to them, plus some time I spent to expand on it here. If you end up using this AU, please use some of this as well.

A bit of background information:

This fic started because the image of maidsumi in her showtime wouldn't leave my head, and I wanted to move on from it because it was distracting me. To make a story out of it, I changed the context from attack to escape and started from there.

After that, the fact that Kasumi shows up in the showtime led me to think, 'how do I incorporate that aspect into a story?' After a few jumps in logic on how to make it happen, from possession, to face swapping, I settled on having them be dullahans who could switch heads between bodies, and this fic came to be.

Kasumi/Sumire information:

A pair of dullahan twins, Sumire and Kasumi, they have a unique trait in that they can control the other's body so long as they are the head resting on the neck.

This also means that they can feel certain feelings that the body is feeling, meaning that if Kasumi's body has a cut, and Sumire's head is put on, Sumire will feel the pain. So this means that if Akiren gets nasty with Sumire and Kasumi takes Sumire's body the day after, Kasumi can feel the effects the morning after, hence the teasing when Kasumi leaves Ren in the story.

However, they cannot just pop their heads onto each other's bodies whenever they please. Someone else has to deliberately put them on. Also, if their head is knocked off, they can only fly back to their body. This is why despite having Sumire's head held by Akiren in the story, her body can seamlessly move into position for the kiss, as the way I wrote implies that her head fell off when she tripped, while Kasumi has to fly out, returning to her own body that's located somewhere different.

As for why Kasumi could just pop her head onto Akiren's shoulder, I don't know. I never really thought about it until I was asked about it later, so it can be removed as a story point if necessary or some sort of magic item. Probably better to just delete it though, as the only purpose it had was to get some hair in Akiren's face and have the little chat that came with it.

They are also not naturally occurring dullahans, as even though I didn't reference it in fic, my imagined origin for these two is that one way or another, Kasumi dies and Sumire consults with a wandering Maruki to help her bring Kasumi back to life. What Sumire doesn't realize is that Maruki is actually a necromancer who thinks that he is a priest, and in bringing Kasumi back from the dead, he also turns Sumire into a dullahan. How or why this happens is not solidly thought out, so if I or someone else works on this, it can be fleshed out later, though if he does come back into the story, I don't see him be the final boss. Maybe something like an important side quest, but not much more than that. 

Also, their heads and body don't show any anatomical parts if you look at them. If you do try to look at it deliberately, you'll go insane, so they have magical metal plates on both ends to keep that from happening deliberately. And as a fun character trait, both Sumire and Kasumi have different colored plates on their body so that people who don't know them can tell which is which.

Akiren information: 

This is something that I left rather empty and full of options to be filled in, but I do have a few rules in mind.

Starting with the pocket, I thought about how Joker can seemingly fit anything in his pocket in-game, but I didn't want to create a character who could carry an entire armory in their pocket, so I made it so that there is a limit to metallic objects that can go in the pocket, which is why I made it so that the metal bits clinked when he put them in. As for the paper and the broken shoe, that can use some work to be expanded upon.

Next are the shadows that were mentioned when Akiren uses the grappling hook, and though not directly mentioned, is how he goes through the floor in the stairwell. For this part, I imaged this being more a part of Akiren's backstory being that he has some sort of dark past that allows him to use shadow magic. What this shadow magic is, I don't know, since it doesn't matter at the moment.

But what does matter is the constant mentions of silver I made in the story, and that's because silver is the only metal that can be used as a conduit for the magic. Other materials could still be used, we'll have to see if this continues, but silver will be the only metal that can be used. Of course, because I wouldn't actually use a grappling hook made of pure silver, the inside could be made of iron and it's just a silver shell, but the rule that silver is the only metal that works still stands.

Speaking of the hook, all of the tools that Akiren uses are things that I would imagine that Futaba makes, as I don't really imagine for there to be a whole lot of computers in this world, but maybe she has a tome that works like a Kindle or something. Regardless, she would be the one who makes all of the tools under the eye of Morgana. What he could be expanded on is something else.

As for the hating the rich thing, it was just something to prompt a sweet little kiss in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a part of the conversation in the Discord where I was asked about Akiren's relationship with Kasumi since it wasn't very clear in the story, and I turned it into a roundabout way of establishing many of the rules of the Sumis' natures as dullahans without trying to directly say that he banged Sumire the night before the mission started and that Kasumi felt the morning after effects, before just directly saying it.


End file.
